mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Cahoots
Cahoots appears to be something of a technical term among the trolls of Alternia. Given that Alternian culture espouses looking out for number one, long term cooperation is difficult to sustain. Instead, the trolls seem to occasionally 'be in cahoots' with one another, suggesting a short-term alliance that will last until it is beneficial for one troll to betray the other. , this sort of tactic is often used by the highbloods to make shady power grabs. Cases of Cahoots Most cases of being in cahoots are alleged, with one troll accusing another of it. There are however some cases in which cahoots are openly admitted. Karkat and Jack Karkat and the troll session's Jack Noir in a mutually beneficial scheme to banish the Black Queen after Jack revealed to Karkat that they share a common color of blood, a shock to Karkat as his candy-red blood is an anomaly in Alternia. When the kids' Jack Noir arrives in the troll session, Karkat is genuinely shocked and hurt when he recognizes Jack and believes their alliance has been broken, not realizing until later that he was dealing with a different Jack entirely. Jack, on the other hand, seems to have no problem in expressing what his true feelings about the alliance were the whole time when he was contacting Karkat during his time as Spades Slick. Vriska and Equius Vriska and Equius choose to be in while the troll teams were being assembled, planning to curry favor with Aradia through the present they had created for her and then usurp her position as leader of the team. Vriska reveals her paranoid nature, insisting that there will be no double-crossings while trying to read Equius' mind. While he plays along with the plan, he punishes Vriska by forcing her to hit herself with her robotic arm. Both, in turn planned to betray their scheming partner, and Vriska eventually ends up on the bad end of the deal, forced to work with a team of what she referred to herself as losers, while Equius got on the highblood-filled team that he had hoped for. John and Terezi When John reveals to Karkat that Terezi provided him with information and advice, Karkat immediately the two of them of being in cahoots, earning himself a punch to the face from Terezi for his trouble. This particular case of alleged cahoots reaches the typical conclusion in record time: following the misleading advice of Terezi, John jets off into his seventh gate and promptly gets his head handed to him by his denizen, ruining that timeline and forcing Davesprite to fix this mess. Eridan and Vriska Eridan solicits Vriska's aid in making a doomsday device but freely admits to himself that it is likely because he has blackrom feelings for her and wishes to be in cahoots with her. In a further display of pitiful honesty, he admits she has played him like a chump. Vriska playing someone and Eridan being manipulated comes as a surprise to literally nobody. Category:Homestuck concepts